Traquée
by Gypse
Summary: [Star Wars: The Old Republic] L'Agent a disparu, et tout ce qu'on demande à Observateur 2 c'est de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Une fine plaisanterie, pas vrai Cerbère? (Pas de spoiler des chapitres 2 et 3).


On lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait prendre des vacances. Ses réticences s'étaient bien vite estompés face au regard éloquent de Cerbère. Ce qui n'était pas son genre. D'ordinaire, il l'inciterait plutôt à poursuivre son travail. La mettre ainsi hors -jeu semblait impensable pour la jeune femme, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de l'Empire.

Elle avait prit des congés, à regret. Elle devait pourtant continuer ses recherches, songeait-elle, exaspérée. Des mois que leur enquête piétinait, et voilà qu'on l'obligeait à "prendre du repos".  
Prendre du recul plutôt.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas ménagés leurs efforts pour retrouver leur Agent, évaporée on ne sait où. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Après tout, ils recherchaient un de leurs meilleurs éléments, passée maître depuis longtemps dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Si l'Opérateur Neuf ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve... et bien, elle pourrait rester longtemps sans qu'un seul membre de l'Empire ne vienne l'inquiéter. Observateur deux n'en doutait pas.  
Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait bien éloignée de Dromund Kaas, sur un monde situé à la lisère de l'Empire. Au moins le temps était-il plus clément qu'au cœur de la planète orageuse.

Observateur deux était actuellement attablée devant un cocktail aux couleurs fluorescentes, agrémenté d'un fruit originaire de la planète. La ville où elle s'était rendue après son arrivée à l'astroport (via un vaisseau galamment prêté par les services secrets) n'était guère peuplé. Le calme des lieux satisfaisait en contrepartie les quelques touristes et les habitués, à peine plus nombreux.

L'observateur ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ici. D'ordinaire, elle ne prenait pas de repos. De toute façon, en dehors de son travail plutôt prenant, ses loisirs étaient peu nombreux. Elle tenta tout de même de profiter des lieux où elle se trouvait. Après tout, le cadre était agréable et puis se détendre devant une boisson ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le cocktail était délicieux, jugea-t-elle après quelques gorgées. Cela incitait à paresser au bord de l'eau. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle aperçut une silhouette féminine se diriger vers la cantina. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu, ce qui la surprit mais après tout cette planète possédait un bien meilleur climat que Dromund Kaas.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

La brune releva la tête afin de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Une femme lui faisait face, la même apparemment qui venait de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Une humaine aux cheveux bruns, somme toute assez banale, nota-t-elle avant de lui répondre.

\- Allez-y. Au point où elle en était, après tout. Méfiante, elle conserva tout de même son arme à portée de main. Malgré son déguisement sommaire (Shara avait juste enfilé une perruque et des lentilles de contacts) n'importe qui aurait pu lui chercher des ennuis, sous un quelconque prétexte.

Quant aux ennemis de l'Empire, ils étaient nombreux. Son rôle au sein des Services secrets pouvait lui valoir de nombreuses inimités, après tout, elle demeurait un élément clé de l'organisation et les informations qu'elle détenait possédaient une grande valeur, aux yeux de son employeur. Cependant, peu de leurs ennemis devaient avoir connaissance de son existence.

Mais la femme s'assit simplement et commanda à boire, indiquant au serveur ce qu'elle désirait d'un geste de l main.

Il lui apporta bien vite sa commande et les laissa seules toutes les deux. La femme ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. nota-t-elle. Constatant qu'elle la regardait, l'inconnue lui adressa un sourire et lui dit:

\- Vous venez d'arriver ici? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du coin.

Attirer son attention sur un sujet anodin afin d'entamer la conversation, c'était tellement convenu, songea-t-elle.  
Elle se raidit sur sa chaise, peu désireuse de répondre. L'autre en face, voyant qu'elle ne pipait mot, sirotait sa boisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? commença l'Observateur deux.

\- Je ne sais pas, Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi détendue que les autres touristes. Et puis, vous avez l'air perdue dans vos pensées.

\- Et en quoi ça vous intéresse?

-C'est juste une façon de faire la conversation, s'excusa presque la femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

L'Observateur ne répondit rien, malgré la gêne apparente de l'autre femme. Elle continua plutôt de boire son verre à petites gorgées, sans réellement lui prêter attention.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle désirait lui faire croire. Quelque chose clochait. Observateur deux attendait juste de savoir quoi.

Soudain, la femme se mit à pianoter sur la table, le rythme que suivait ses doigts était loin de ressembler à la musique qu'on entendait dans la cantina. C'était un peu erratique, mais Shara le reconnut bien vite pour ce qu'il était vraiment: un ancien code de l'Empire, très peu utilisé de nos jours.

Le déchiffrant sans difficultés particulières, elle comprit: "La personne que vous cherchez est ici."

"Vraiment?" répondit-elle de la même manière.

"Oui. Je peux vous conduire à elle."

Elle accepta. Sans doute prenait-elle des risques inconsidérés, mais il fallait qu'elle sache. De plus, si c'était un piège, comment ses ennemis auraient-ils pu trouver de telles informations, à moins bien sûr que l'Agent n'ait rejoint les rangs de la République? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une cellule terroriste, comme celle qu'elle avait traqué sur différentes planètes. Mais la connaissant, cela lui paraissait assez improbable.

Si elle se jetait dans un piège, elle ferait en sorte de se débarrasser de la femme et de ses potentiels complices. De façon définitive, à moins que ceux-ci puissent lui procurer de précieuses informations sur l'Agent.

La femme se leva après un bref échange de banalités à haute voix. Shara termina son verre et quitta la salle elle aussi, quelques temps après. Elle aperçut bien vite la brune à l'extérieur, assise sur un banc près d'une source d'eau. Elle abandonna le banc pour se balader, tandis que l'Observateur deux la suivait à une distance raisonnable.

L'inconnue l'amena à travers un labyrinthe de végétation, où les bâtiments s'effaçaient devant toute cette verdure. L'agent des services secrets impériaux comptait se servir d'un appareil mis à sa disposition. Cependant, sa mémoire visuelle fut suffisante. Si elle devait rebrousser chemin, elle saurait par où passer. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à trop se reposer sur la technologie de pointe qu'elle possédait, car bien entendu, un brouillage avait été mis en place.

Après tout, il était logique que la femme ou qui que ce soit d'autre, prenne des précautions. Observateur deux la vit s'engouffrer dans une habitation. Elle se rapprocha quelque peu et s'aperçut qu'elle ne ressortait pas. Shara décida donc d'entrer malgré ses réticences. Bien sûr, elle disposait d'une formation au combat et au combat rapproché qu'elle emploierait si nécessaire mais elle doutait de faire preuve de l même efficacité que les opérateurs. Après tout, ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection.

Prudente, elle garda son blaster à la main. Pénétrant dans la bâtisse, la différence de luminosité entre la mison et l'extérieur la surprit un peu. Elle cligna des yeux afin de chasser la persistance rétinienne qui s'attardait. Puis elle examina la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Celle-ci n'avait rien de spécial. Quelques meubles dont un canapé et rien de plus. Seule le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce presque vide. Shara s'avança à pas lents, son arme toujours braquée devant elle. Il valait mieux parer à toute éventualité, se dit-elle.

Apercevant une seconde porte, elle s'approcha et cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un léger chuintement. La salle était encore plus sombre que la première, mais elle ne nécessitante pas l''utilisation de lunettes à infra-rouge. Elle examina son radar, circonspecte. Aucune trace de vie. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une silhouette pâle surgit de l'obscurité.

\- Cela fait longtemps, Observateur deux. fit une une voix familière.

Shara reconnut tout de suite la personne qui lui faisait face Opérateur neuf. Ou plutôt Ausk, mais son nom avait été effacé des registres impériaux à sa prise de poste en tant qu'Opérateur. La silhouette de la ratattaki, tout comme sa peau blanche et les tatouages qui couvraient son visage demeuraient gravés dans son esprit.

\- Agent, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Elle aurait pu dire des milliers de choses, comme lui demander les raisons de sa défection ou ce que la République avait bien pu lui offrir pour qu'elle les rejoigne, mais pas un mot ne s'échappa de sa bouche, malgré son envie et sa frustration. La voir devant elle, aussi calme et indifférente lui donnait envie de hurler.

\- Êtes-vous en mission, Observateur? lança Ausk, désignant l'arme pointée sur elle.

\- Je suis toujours en mission, répliqua l'humaine. Surtout lorsqu'un de nos meilleurs éléments décide de déserter.

La rattaki s'approcha d'un pas alors que Shara la tenait toujours en joue.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous quittiez le siège des services secrets, dit-elle, ignorant la remarque précédente. Je pensais qu'ils enverraient leurs meilleurs opérateurs à ma poursuite. Mais ce doit être déjà fait, n'est-ce pas? Et qu'ils vous garderaient bien à l'abri. Après tout, vous êtes vous aussi un outil précieux, Observateur 2.

\- Je suis venue seule, affirma Shara.

\- J'en doute.

Ausk se tenait à quelques pas à présent, mettant l'humaine au défi de lui tirer dessus. Elle était si proche désormais que l'Observateur pouvait voir luire ses yeux gris. Son viseur lui signala une portée optimale.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici? demanda-t-elle enfin. Sa frustration perçait nettement dans sa voix.

\- Je voulais vous voir, répondit Ausk. L'expression sérieuse de son visage ne collait pas vraiment avec le ton amusé qu'adopta l'alien, aussi Shara décida de ne pas baisser sa garde pour autant. Malgré le trouble que suscitait ses mots, elle ne pouvait se fier à l'Agent.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous croire? répliqua-t-elle.

La rattataki la prit par surprise. En un geste, elle effectua une clé qui lui tordit le bras, et l'entraîna au sol. Sous le coup de la douleur, Shara lâcha son arme. Puis Ausk la relâcha doucement et l'aida à se relever. L'observateur tremblait un peu, choquée de n'avoir rien vu venir et surtout, de n'avoir rien fait. La théorie était pourtant bien présente dans son esprit mais cela ne suffisait pas.

\- Si je le souhaitais, vous seriez déjà morte, commenta l'agent d'une voix douce.

\- Très bien, lui accorda Shara, se remettant de ses émotions. "Dans ce cas, dites moi plutôt comment saviez-vous que je serais ici."

\- Si je vous le disais, ça n'aurait plus d'intérêt.

\- Que voulez vous dans ce cas?

\- Je ne me rendrais pas à l'Empire, si vous êtes venue dans ce but. Je sais très bien quel sort me réservent Cerbère et ses supérieurs.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi être ici? Qu'attendez-vous de moi? L'interrogea l'Observateur, anxieuse.

La rattataki lui retourna son regard, perplexe mais aussi un peu méfiante. Elle fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, et Shara choisit cette fois-ci de baisser son arme, la laissant presque pendre au bout de son bras, inutile. Cela n'avait plus aucun sens de la menacer si elle ne comptait pas tirer. Comme elle l'avait démontré auparavant, si la tuer était son objectif, son corps froid serait déjà étendu sur le sol poussiéreux de la petite maison.

La ratttaki était si proche qu'elle sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps, ainsi que son odeur, une odeur de terre et d'herbe mouillée.

Elle resta planté là, ne sachant que faire. Ce fut Ausk qui finalement l'enlaça et surprise, l'humaine laissa tombe son arme, qui heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd.

L'observateur lui rendit son étreinte, caressant du bout des doigts le dos fin de l'Agent. Celle-ci poussa un profond soupir et agrippa à elle plus fermement. Puis elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le rouge monta bien vite au joues de Shara. Ausk paraissait indécise, mais pas aussi troublée qu'elle l'était. Elle l'embrassa la première, après une brève hésitation.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, nota Shara avec un certain détachement, mais ce qui l'étonna ce fut la douceur de l'Agent.

Ce baiser si chaste, timide presque ne semblait pas lui correspondre. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de mettre un terme au baiser, Ausk s'en chargea. Elle se sépara d'elle à regret, avec un sourire triste.

\- Je dois vous laisser, à présent. Son regard laissait transparaître son désir de rester auprès d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'Agent disparut dans l'ombre.

\- Attendez! s'écria-t-elle. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Un léger murmure la fit frémir, mais ce n'était que le vent qui pénétrait dans la demeure désormais vide. Pourtant, elle entendit à son oreille:

"Vous êtes la prochaine". Shara déglutit dans la pénombre, avant de ramasser son arme et de sécuriser le périmètre.

Lorsque les agents de Cerbère arrivèrent, elle rédigeait déjà un rapport à l'aide de son datapad. Elle se tourna vers le chef de l'escouade et dit d'un ton froid:

\- Vous voilà enfin.


End file.
